


Ravage of the fall

by Rash_jaya



Series: Amy Mac is Charlie Watson granddaughter... [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Amy Mac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Amy Mac is Charlie Watson's granddaughter series story resume, don't expect to follow the movies with Atlantisans and Asagradains and otherworldly allies Earth is not as helpless as Decepticon believes.Charlie's granddaughter Amy Mac is part of NEST, her background is not known to the team. She and her team find themself fighting Decepticons long side the Autobots. Along the way, they find out somethings about Amy Mac. There is a lot more than meets the eye with Mac.
Series: Amy Mac is Charlie Watson granddaughter... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976419
Kudos: 3





	1. re-cap

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you read the 'Small world' first as it has important information about the history of Atlantis. This story's Atlantis is a blend of DC comic Aquaman and the TV series Stargate.

Last time on, "Small world". After the Qatar base attacked seven personals and a kid make their way to the boy’s village and however, two more fell. First Sergeant Donnelly was lost on the way and then Jorge "Fig" Figueroa the technical officer died due to his injuries received during the firefight against a metal scorpion at the village. Only Captain William Lennox Army ranger, First Lieutenant Amy Mac air force, private-first-class Michael Tay Army. Private Brian Kinney Army and Chief Technical Sergeant Robert Epps from the air force survived. 

The survivors were bought to hoover dame where they learned America has been pulled into an alien war between the Decepticons and Autobots. Cybertron was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just until the Autobots were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Femmes, mechs, sparkling even younglings. The war finally consumed the planet, and the cube looking thing what they called the all-spark was lost to the stars. Autobots were here on earth to find this all spark before the Decepticons. If Decepticons get hold of the all-spark they will destroy the earth. Humans with the help of Autobots were able to defend the earth by destroying the all-spark.

The Autobot and Human formed allies called Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers, N.E.S.T for short, and the team found out about Bumblebee's relationship with Charlie... (Bumblebee movie) and how Mac knew that they could trust bumblebee. They also found that Sector Seven erased apart their history with Bumblebee. Bumblebee's time on earth and his interaction with humanity were missing from the database that was handed to N.E.S.T upon Sector Seven shutting down. This was only known to the team because Mac had one time had access to Sector Seven full database during her last tour with another team in 2004. She shared the information with the team and the Autobots during a gettering at Lennox farm.

_**Flashback** _

_Mac takes_ _a small cycle device out and throws it to the ground. A light shot up and a hologram objected from it. it was a picture of the database. The hologram looked as if someone was scrolling through the file on a computer. It stops and a file open and there was the report._

_NBE 3 transforms into an old German WWI Mercedes-Benz car and the robot was embedded into the British unit Devil Brigade with NBE 2, NBE 3 was given the codename ZB-7 by the unit. Both bots as red-faced tag unlike NBE 1 who as a purple castle-face. After world war II both NBE 3 and 2 were then signed human partners NBE 2 were signed to Reavers, MI6 field officer. NBE 3 unlike NBE 2 was able to form a close bond with his partner Reeve._

_**End of flashback.** _

The same tour in 2004 also allowed Mac Access to the British Intelligence database. she opened a file it was the report of ZB-7 last mission with MI6 after world war II.

_**Flashback** _

_A British intelligence file showed a poster of a bot that looked like Bumblebee. Gary, in color and the frame, has an impressive weathering finishing that makes it look like a retro-war. Mac had found the report about Bee's last mission which Mac shared with the team and the Autobots._

_May 1980, 0ur team intercepted a transmission, the new information revealed the full extent of the Decepticon's plans, including the extinction of humanity by turning the Cold War hot, but thanks to the homing device that ZB-7 tagged Diabla within the Underground. ZB-7 revealed that he was able to take them to their base of operations. Hitching a ride aboard a stealth jet, the trio parachuted into an abandoned castle in Scotland, with ZB-7 dropping a guard before fighting their way into the complex and discovered the diminutive Decepticon Malignus as the mastermind behind the conflict. Having revealed his role in recent events, gloating about his plans to push the nations of Earth into a nuclear war, ZB-7 begged Diabla for help one last time — only for Lux to reveal that she had previously turned ZB-7's homing rounds into explosive devices, and detonated Diabla's, causing a momentary distraction that allowed the three heroes to slip their bonds._

_Deploying an underwater mode, ZB-7 was able to dive into the castle waterways, using his oil slick to blind the Sharkt-icons that pursued him. When it seemed like his luck had run out, however, he was unexpectedly rescued by badly injured Diabla, on the light-yellow bot. Though Reeve was able to kill Malignus, his missile had already launched, and the three spies were unable to do anything about it — only becoming aware that the conflicted Diabla had already climbed aboard to defuse it too late to stop her._

_Momentarily throwing Dead End off balance by using a falling Shark-icon to crush the red Decepticon, ZB-7 was too focused on preventing Diabla from killing herself to notice the arrival of Blitzwing and Dead End, but a shout from Reeve caused ZB-7 to duck, and Blitzwing's shot to blow Dead End apart. Grabbing his two human allies, ZB-7 leaped into the ocean as the disabled missile plummeted back into the castle, destroying it and all of its occupants. In the aftermath, ZB-7 and his two human allies survived but were unable to determine if Diabla had done the same._

_ZB-7 spied one of her tires, which led ZB-7 to believe that his old friend had survived the battle. Ferrying his partners back to shore, the Autobot vowed to find her... and, if he couldn't find her, then to kill Blitzwing. ZB-7 left his human friends behind to pursue his new mission, traveling across the globe._

_**End of** _ _**Flashback.** _

These mission files took place before the event of Bumblebee movie events with Charlie. Amy Mac Grandmother, not my birth however she is related to Charlie through her father's second marriage. The team found out that Charlie was the one who gave Bumblebee a voice after finding him in her uncle Hank's repair yard. This story was told to the team by Charlie herself. SO, the team found out that a US air force Colonel Burns has done some creative writing in his last report to ensure that sector seven would not look for Bee or Charlie back in 1989.

_**Flashback** _

_To: US military home-world security._

_From Colonel Jack Burns._

_In a few weeks, I have come to learn more about Sector Seven NBE that we have in all the year that Frozen tin-can has been in Sector Seven possession under Hoover Dam. They seem to be two different fractions one the same as the Frozen tin can who is known as Decepticons and they want to slaughter humanity and others who are known as Autobots who believe that all stain-beings have the right to live and choose for themselves. All they want is to bring peace to their world. Two purple transformers are known to be Decepticons systemically killed the yellow one as it was wittiness by the late Doctor Powell who contracted me just before his death say that we had Alined with the wrong fraction._

_That he had witnessed a message from the yellow bot's commanding_ _officer to protect the earth and not to let Earth fall into the hands of Decepticons as it could be the end of both plants as well as humanity. With our only Allie dead, it was left to U.S Air Force to different Earth against two Decepticons and stop them call for their army to wipe-out humanity. A heavily armed group was seven took black hawk to the drydocks where the two Decepticons were re-wiring the communication tower while we manage to take part one after land highly damaged helicopters with only one casualty. To slay the other, I had to take out the Drywall ensuring that it flooded the area to kill the remaining bot by crushed it with a large cargo ship to eliminate the threat to earth._

_that night the gathering has wrapped up Mac showed them an ad for her grandmother repair shop call honey to the bee logo after asking Bee to put his battel mask down. There on Charlie's opened journal saw in the logo. A Cartoon of a yellow car with black racing stripes and where the hood of the car Should have been was a Bee’s bots battle mask. There was no mistaking it, it was Autobot bumblebee._

_**End of flashback.** _

Before the team parted ways Lennox issued orders for that coming Monday. Lennox said, “when we get back to base on Monday, the first thing Tay and Kinney starts looking into these missing Files. I may even let you shoot Simmons this time if he doesn’t co-operate with us, Mac.”

Mac pointed out, “we have to interview with the candidates that Banachek has dimed wealthy to have clreacens, but it remains to be seen if they have what it takes to be recruited into N.E.S.T. and this new Autobots”

Lennox said, “Epps you been in charge of training any new Autobots that arrived who wish to join the Team. You have to get them ready to fight alongside us without accidentally killing us in the process of a fight. General Morshower is the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff in the United States military, he will be sitting in interviewers with me and as for these new candidates, Mac you be in charge of the training and weave out this who are not wealthy to join the team.”

Tay said to Lennox, “have you lost your dam-mind, Lennox? We need these guys to join not go crying to their mothers. Having Mac do the training, is like having trigger happy Ironhide be in charge of the training of the RECRUITS!”

Laughing Mac's grandmother stated, “Actually, I pick training with Ironhide over the training with Mac, Tay is right these recruits will be running home to mama. Within 10 seconds many will not survive with Mac.”

Mac said, “I have you know grams, I have not played with explosives since we left Qatar. Thank you”

Epps said, “That is exactly the point Lennox is trying to make. we don’t have time or room for A**holes who are going to have issues working with the Autobots or take orders from a female officer.”

Kinney added, “better let Medical bay know so, they could to get it ready receive a bucket load of soldiers with training injuries.”

The kids giggle not known better only to have Kinney tells them, “no don’t laugh, I want to the academy with Mac. Believe me, I am not kidding when I say broken bones, trends, and spends are granted when training or sparing with Mac. She may be small but she hits hard. I know some of the men she has toured with before she joined our crazy group. That has been injured by Mac in some way during training. She is brutal during training.”

Charlie said, “you got to understand, Mac grew up with special force operators. She trained with the Navy SEAL and secret service personal long with other black op teams. She is great at improvising; she could turn anything into a weapon and I see firsthand how she used a lady’s Stiletto heels to wound a thief when was a child.”

Epps said, “how in the sam-hill do you turn a stiletto heel into a weapon?”

It was Charlie who informed them of the event that took place when Mac was 9. The house was broken into by a young teen, the thief had that same question when 9-year-old Mac stabbed him with heel where no male should ever be stabbed. Charlie had to explain that one to the 911 caller. 

Boys all made face as if they were the ones who had been stabbed in their sensitive place. The teenagers had to be back at home night by 11 and So, Bumblebee took the kids back home. It was a nice night the bots and the humans exchanged war stories. At the end of the night, Mac picked up the hologram device and pocketed it. Mac looked forward to terrorizing the recruits. Epps even had few ideas about how to train these new Autobots. Tay and Kinney knew they would start the investigation into the missing data with one Thomas Banachek.


	2. Snooping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epps needs answers for some of the unanswered questions that only Mac can give him and when he found himself alone in her private study. When he gets his hands on some letters he could not help himself. He was snooping...

Last night was one that opens everyone’s eyes. Well, eyes of Lennox, Epps, Tay, and Kinney. Epps was going over in his mind what was said about Atlantis. There were so many questions he wants to ask. How can Mac know so much of Atlanta's history? That was why Epps from himself at Mac place in her private study. Epps who was expecting Mac to be there as Charlie has said that she had seen Mac there just a few seconds ago but he found himself alone. When he spotted Charlie’s journal on the desk, he could not help but pick it up and there were folded papers tuck inside it. Epps could not help but take look, it was a letter address to Mac.

_To little Mac,_

_Before my grandfather died, he said that the worst thing about growing old is that other men stopped seeing you as dangerous. I’ve always remembered that how being dangerous was sacred, a badge of honor. You live your life by a code, an ethos. Everyone does. It’s your shoreline. It’s what guides you home. And trust me, you’re always trying to get home._

_Your father was a reader, Churchill, of course, but also Faulkner and books about Tecumseh. He loved artists who painted people with bodies that look like boxes. I’d give him hard time about that, “look harder.” Your father would have said. I always knew he wasn’t just talking about those boxed abstract paintings. There’re threats everywhere, and the worlds are draped in camouflage._

_Your Father’s grandfather give-up his life flying a B-24 in world war II. He Kept the liberator aloft just long enough for everyone to jump and then he went down with the plane. That the blood that courses in your veins._

_Your father was my boss and I was his Chief. What we knew about each other strengthened our bond as operators. There is a brotherhood between us, and we depended on each other more than a family. Tecumseh said, “Although a single twig will break, a bundle of twigs is strong.”_

_Our platoon was headed downrange. We had Weimy, our sniper, he grew up in the middle of the Sahara Desert. You would know it look at him but this guy can turn anything into a weapon. Victor, our Comms guy, our radiomen, he grew up in east Gotham gangland. he had a sliver star for pulling a wounded teammate out of the fray. Kalei, he was made of granite. This guy didn’t even do push-ups, because he was afraid his chest was gonna get too big._

_Bruce joined the teams late in his 30s. he’d been a Muay Thai fighter early in life. Before that, he grew up rich and lost his father at a young age. Mikey had 20 years in the teams. But as humble as he was, you’d never even know it. He kept a picture of his wife in his helmet and a lock of her hair in his pocket. Quiet as the breeze. And Finally, Diana. I couldn’t really tell you much about her. Other than I’d rather take a knife into a gunfight than have to be interrogated by her._

_That last night at home, you think about how you could have been a better dad, a better husband. That bedtime story you should have read or that anniversary you forgot. You don’t expect your family to understand what you’re doing; you just hope that’ll accept it. When you get home, you hope you can pick up right where you left off. Those of us who your father left behind are your family too, never forget that._

_Your father reminds us every time, before stepping in on a campaign. When we’re downrange, everything back home needs to be in balance. We’re not gonna be worth a damn to each other or ourselves if we get over there and something’s out of whack. Meaning if things aren’t right with the family, things aren’t right with the finances or something is off. It gonna put us all out of balance, so we need to have that tight before we launch. If somebody’s got an issue bring it up. Chief can take care of it; I can take care of it. Everybody’s got each other’s back. Let’s make sure we lock that down so when we’re ready to roll, all our focus is on the mission._

_Ending the night with toast, “for all those who have been downrange, to us and those like us damn few.” War is a country of will, there’s no room for sympathy. If you’re not willing to give up everything you’re already lost._

_The last thing your father said right before we jumped, “the only thing better than this right here is being a dad.” To which I replied that Expect for the whole changing diaper thing but, your aunt Mari does that for me anyway, so…_

_To be honest with you, I was thinking of calling the command and try and get your father home. But then works picked up so much I felt like we really needed your father with us. When I bought this to his attention your father reminded me of our last cruise to Al Anbar! It one where we had the final turnover op, and I said that he did not need to be there! Your father told me, that he was lain in bed and realized that the only thing he needed to do was going home. But if something went south on our Op, he would always regret not being there with us. He also said that appreciated that I taking care of him big-tame. That he working on somethings with the brass. If he can, and things slow down he gonna get two weeks off. I hoped that it works out, I really did, I am sorry I could not make that happen._

_Your father was a good man, growing up without him is gonna be hard. It’s gonna hurt, you feel alone, out to sea, with no shore in sight. You’ll wonder Why me? Why him? Remember, you have a warrior’s blood in your veins. The code that made your father who he was is, the same code that’ll make you a woman, he would admire, respect. Put your pain in a box lock it down. Like those people in the paintings your father liked. We are warriors made up of boxes, chambers of loss and triumph, of hurt and hope and love. No one is stronger or more dangerous than a warrior who can harness one’s emotions. One’s past, use it as fuel, as ammunition, as ink to write the most important letter of your life._

_Before he died your father asked me to give you a poem by Tecumseh. I told him I’d fold it into a paper airplane. And, in a way I guess that’s what I’m doing, sailing it from him to you._

_From Arthur Curry._

Their second page it was covered in dry blood, the blood tells Epps that this Arthur was wounded in the same battle that had killed Mac’s father. From the look of the paper, Mac has been looking at a lot. So, much so that Mac has it laminated. The writing was different from the first page. Epps didn’t even know that Mac's father had passed away by the look of it killed in action. He had been Black ops just like Mac and was part of a team of mixed bag crazies just like there them.

_Live your life that the fear of death can never enter your heart. Trouble no one about his religion, respect others, and their views. And, demand they respect yours. Love your life, perfect your life. Beautify all things in your life, seek to make your life long and of service to your people. Prepare a noble death song for the day when you go over to the great-divide. Always give a word or a sign of salute when meeting up or passing a friend even a stranger. When in our lonely place show respect to all people and grovel to none. When you arise in the morning, give thanks for the food and joy of living. If you see no reason to given thanks the fault lies only in yourself. Abuse no one or nothing for abuse turns wise ones into fools and robs the spirit of its vision. When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death. So, that when their time comes, they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Instead, sing your death song, and die like a hero going home._

there was another note on the third page. It was not as warned as the prom. It was a letter from Mac’s father.

_My little Mac, how I wish you never found out how dark this world can be at a such young age. I wish that you were naive about how wicked this world is as the day you were born. darkness the truest darkness is not the absence of light. It is the conviction that the light will never return. But the light always returns to show us things familiar. Home! Family! And things entirely new, or long overlooked. It shows us new possibilities and challenges us to pursue them. This time the light shone on our allies when darkness seemed to swallow all hope. But Atlantians were here the whole time. To remind us that hope is real that you can see it. All you have to do is look in the oceans of the infinity plants. Never forget who and where you come from, you are our people hope and the allies between our two worlds, protect universes. I believe in you my daughter and remember I love you. Always fight for the light don’t let darkness win. Love dad._

Epps if he did not meet the Autobots he would through the crazy man had written the note. If Autobots are real then there could be other life out there beyond the milk-way. He was now a believer, there were other life formers out there. Some friendly like the Autobots, other power-hungry killers like Decepticons. 

Another page with a note from her the same guy that send her the first letter Arthur Curry, this looks like when she had graduated from the academy.

_First, of little Mac your father would want you to know, as you join the ranks of the military, let no man tell you, you cannot do anything. You are a strong powerful lady, never forgets that. shine your light into the darkness and bring to those who fear the darkness, hope, and pence._

_In times of war or uncertainty, there is a special breed of warrior ready to answer the call, a common being with an uncommon desire to succeed forged by adversity it stands alongside our finest Special Operations Forces to serve our people and protect all life. I am that warrior and now it includes you. Our trident is more than a weapon it is a symbol of honor and heritage bestowed upon us by those Gods and embodies the trust of those we are sworn to protect. By wielding the trident, we accept the responsibility of our way of life and its privilege that we must earn every day. Our loyalty to our empire and allies is beyond reproach._

_We humbly serve as a guardian to humanity always ready to defend those who are unable to defend themselves. We do not advertise the nature of our work nor seek recognition for our actions. We voluntarily accept the inherent hazards of our profession, placing the welfare and security of others before our own. We serve with honor on and off the battlefield the ability to control our emotions and our actions regardless of circumstance sets us apart from other individuals. Uncompromising integrity is our standard our character and honor are steadfast. Our word is our bond, we expect to lead and be led. In the absence of orders, we will take charge lead our teammates, and accomplish the mission._

_We lead by example in all situations, we will ever quit, we preservers and thrive on adversity our people expect us to be physically and mentally stronger than our enemies. If knocked down we will get back up every time. We will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and accomplish our mission. We are never out of the fight, we demand discipline, we expect innovation, the lives of our teammates in the success of our mission depend on us. Our technical skills, tactical proficiency, and attention to detail. Our training is never complete, we train for war and fight to win, we stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear to achieve our mission and the goals established by our king._

_The execution of our duties will be swift and violent when required. It is guided by the very principle that we serve to defend. Brave souls have fought and died, building the proud tradition and feared reputation that we are bound to uphold in the worst of conditions. The legacy of our people studies our resolve and silently guides our every deed. We will not fail._

_Little Mac, for the sake of all humanity, crosses all universe we cannot fail. Here are a few rules to live by._

  1. _Never screw over your teammates or Allies._
  2. _Don’t believe what you’re told, you double-check._
  3. _You don’t waste good or assets._
  4. _Never take anything for granted._
  5. _Never go anywhere without a knife or been armed._
  6. _If you need help, ask!_
  7. _There is no such thing as coincidence, they take a lot of work._
  8. _Sometimes, you lose, regroup strike back hard, and fast._
  9. _When it comes to intel just keep digging till you hit bottom and when you think you hit bottom dig deeper._



_These rules may very well save your or your teammates' lives one day._

Epps like these rules, these were really ruled that black Ops teams should apply to the missions. an example would be, 3. never waste goods or assets. Epps could believe that Simmons could be not going to use the biggest assets they had Bumblebee until Sam and the rest of the soldiers forced his hand. 8. When it comes to intel just keep digging till you hit bottom and when you think you hit bottom dig deeper, that just what Mac did, as facts came in she cross ref with the intel she holds in her memory bank and used it to bring us to the Autobots. MAc would have used rule six too. 6. there is no such thing as coincidence, they take a lot of work. The fact the Mac grandmother had found a damaged bumblebee 20 years ago and 20 years later that Mac came face to face with Bee was no coincidence it had to take a lot of work from the higher power. Lennox sued five. 5. if you need help ask! He asked the Autobots when he chose to have Bee join us in the fight. Now with N.E.S.T forming that rule, one would be a good one to have on base. 1. Never screw over your teammates or allies. They were other notes this writing did not match the others, it read…

 _Mac, a reminder of the fact that you are more than just a_ Woman, first for most you are one of us, you’re a warrior, you answer your king call, your mission is to fly, fight and win. You are faithful to proud empires, two worlds with the tradition of honor, and a legacy of valor. You are a guardian of freedom and Justice. You are the empire’s sword and shield, it’s century and avenger. You will never leave anyone behind, never falter and you will not fail. from your friend Thor.

Another note and this in an unknown hand, it was clean and elegant, it read…

_Mac, anything you do you should pursue it with_ _commitment, compassion, and courage. Endeavor to reinforce the universe-wide reputation of your forefather’s life community. Maintain a guardian’s eye on the crew at all times. Give yourself and your knowledge as those who gave to you, so as the line of our ways will live forever. Never unnecessarily jeopardize yourself, your team or transport only do so free to rescue those in peril. Service with dedication and determination to bring credit to our people's past and future. From your friend Valkyrie._

The next looks like she got before she was deployed on a mission, it looks like it from her commanding officer, and it was his promise to his people and those of Atlantis.

_We go to liberate and not to conquer, we will not fly our flags in their world. There some who are alive at this moment who may not be alive shortly. Those of them who do not wish to go on this journey will not send them as for the others you expected to rock their world, wipe them out, if that what they choose. If you are ferocious in battle, remember to be magnanimous in victory._

_Atlantis is steeped in history it is the site of being of humanity, the great flood, you tread lightly there. You’ll have to go along way to find more decent generous and upright people than the Atlantians. You’ll be embarrassed at the hospitality they offer you, even they are struggling to survive. Do not treat them as refugees in their own homes. Now if there are casualties of war remember when they got up this morning and got dressed, they did not plan to die this day. So, allow them dignity in death, bury them with reverence, and properly mark their graves._

_It remains my foremost intention to bring every single one of you out alive and to find a way to reconnect with the home base. There will be no time for sorrow for the ones we lose; we will grieve for them later. The enemy should be in no doubt that we are his nemesis and we are bringing about his rightful destruction. Remember it is a big step to take another life, it not to be done lightly. I know of men who have taken life needlessly in other conflicts I can assure you they live with a mark of can upon them. I know your moms will be in the queue at the co-op next week. They won’t want you to let them down, let’s bring everybody home safely. Leave Atlantis a better ally for us having been there._

_The king asks that I pass on a message to you from him. He looking forward to not only show you where your family comes from, and the long history it holds in humanity, and to fight alongside you as he has done with your father to defend the empire and the Pegasus. From Colonel Summers._

The next one was an email print-out; it was someone name Clark Kent a report for the Daily Plane newspaper in Metropolis, the date showed it was sent in May 2005.

_To my friend Mac, I don’t know if you would reservice this Email as we have not heard from you in almost a year. I hope that wherever you may be, you are keeping safe. Came to cross someone who a friend, they found it hard to see the light in humanity after losing some very important to her. After a long time, she found the courage to come out and live in the light one more. Here a quote from her, Mrs. Prince, “I used to want to save this world, this beautiful world. To end the war and bring peace to mankind, but then I glimpsed the darkness that lives within their mind. Learned that inside every one of them there will always be both. A choice each must make for themselves. Something no hero will ever defeat. Now I know, that only love can truly save the world. So, I stay I fight and give for the world, I know can be. This is my mission now and forever. Want darkness seems to win and there no light in sight this is what you should remember. Spread kindness and compaction wherever you go. From your friend, Clark Kent._

The next note was from was her mother and it was by far the was weirds letter that Epps as seen. He could not make head or tail of it because in his mind no mother could ever leave a child behind. it read.

_my beautiful daughter, it is the hardest thing I do, to leave you to your father as our love is fibbed one. You would be safe with your father than with me. Should my king Buri find out about what your father and I have done he would kill me and you, for there are no allies between Atlantis and Asgaurd! I pray for the day of an ally between our two worlds so that I could see what kind of woman my little girl would grow up to be, I know I would be poured off the young lady you would turn out to be. I foresee a strong, independent, intelligent individual with honor, integrity and loyalty, and brave. I pray one day I get to meet and see the woman you become. No matter where I am, whether I close by or light-years away I always love you, Mac. Love mom._

Epps wondered if Mac was writing a Sci-fi story for a second when he remembers what she told the group at Lennox’s place about Atlantis. He still had some questions about that, like how does one move a whole city? It the legends was to be believed the City of Atlantis just disappeared in a day and a night. He also makes a mental note to ask her about Asgaurd. There seem that there is a lot more to Mac than meet the eye.


	3. Q and A with Mac...

It was a Saturday I had come home to Brighton Falls just for the weekend. It was beautiful and peaceful here where nature meets the city. Charlie’s house back into a creek and the other side of that creek was a lush unteamed forest that stretches towards the Mounties. I would despair for hours, and sometimes for days exploring the woodlands. It was nice to be home where I did not need to worry about been fired upon or feed upon. No wraith or enemy combatants were hiding, waiting to ambush me here.

I had taken my favorite stallion, Blacky for the ride in the woods. There was nothing like a ride to help to clear my mind. I ride Blacky, fast and hard through the great forest area on the other side of the creek. Changing from one side to another said of the saddle, bending back award to one side of the saddle, and jumping over fallen logs and any objects that were in my way. I do my tricks as I let Blacky run at high speed as if I was in a rodeo show entertaining a crowd.

Out of the blue something deep inside my psyche told me that something was not right, and I need to head back home. Over the years these feeling has saved me and my team in extreme conditions. Blacky senses it too. He reared up on his hind legs out of aggression, and excitement takes off towards home. The stallion picks up speed and the trees fly past in a bluer mess of autumn colors. Red, orange, and yellow, dry fallen leaves making a crunching sound under Blacky’s thundering hoofs. His tail and main flying in the wind like a flag on the flag pole.

Ride through the forest, over the creek, and the old bridge rattled under Blacky’s as he flies across. The house comes closer, and I could see that the back door was open. I could make out a figure standing not far from the door, I could tell that it was grandma Charlie clean the freshly caught fish for dinner. Whatever set off my sensor was not a threat as I first thought it would be, and from the amount of fish been cleaned I know that whoever, was visiting had been invited to stay for dinner by Charlie.

Dismount the horse, make my way towards Charlie calling out to her, “hay, grannie”.

She asked, “did the ride help with all that pent-up energy?”

I replied, “yeah it was great, and it was peaceful out in the forest this morning.”

Charlie said, “good, there’s a visitor here to see you, sergeant Epps I believe. He waiting for you in your study.”

“Thanks, Grannie,” I said, kiss her on the cheek.

On the way to Epps, I grabbed two bottles of beer out of the fridge as I pass the kitchen. I stop at the doorway of my study and found Epps was sitting in a chair behind the desk reading personal letters that I had received over the years from friends and family.

“I see you are making yourself at home there, Epps!” I stated. My statement doesn’t even startle Epps.

Walking into the room, and I gave him one of the beers I asked, “find anything interesting?” nodded towards the mass of letters that were scattered on the desk.

He doesn't waste any time while opening his beer bottle Epps said, “out of all these letters, the one from your mother is the one that most reliving. It is very informative only leaves me with more questions than answers.” He takes a sip of his beer.

I said, “you and me both” give him sad smile. I open my beer bottle and tossed the top in the wastebasket by the desk.

I add, “the fact is, I don’t know anything about my mother or much about her family. But I do know something about where she comes from a place named Asgard. What I know came from these Roswell Gary Asgardians from the underside of the Asgard. See Asgard is not a planet it more like two sides of a coin. Roswell Gary Asgardians are from one side of that coin, and they are part of the Alliance of Four Great Races, they were among the most advanced races in the universe, matched only by the Ancients or better known as Atlantians, the Nox, and the Furlings.

Epps asked, “how did you come to live on earth?”

I had to smile at that, Epps is smarter than he wants people to believe. Not at all surprising, in many ways, he reminds her of Jack O’Neill, and in other ways he so different too. I told him, “what I say don’t leave this room. Not one else is to know, not even Charlie knows, for everyone known own protection they can never know.”

Epps nodded his head; I trust him with my life and knew that he would not say anything to anyone. I take a breath and sigh; this was difficult for me to talk about. I start, “My father was a member of the royal guards of Atlantis. He was part of the royal family. Half-brother to price Orm and Orm is a half-brother to Arthur curry the rightful king of Atlantis. Orm’s father King At-Land had a son with the old Nox queen that was my father before At-Land married the Atlantis queen Atanna, Orm, and Arthur’s mother. My father was half Atlantians and half Nox. I don’t know how he meets my mother, but they fall in love that was how I came to be. I know that she was a topside Asgardian and she was the daughter of then, king Borr. The Topside was not part of the Alliance back in the day. The Roswell Gary Asgardians, Atlantians, Nox, and Furling left the top side Asgardians were too young and too violent to be part of the alliance. Now the top side Asgardians are the protectors of the nine realms they take the first step in being a part of the great alliance.”

**Flashback 1998 underside Asgard.**

The gateway that has been unused for over a century come to life and a human an exploder from the milky way, An Air-Force colonel named Jack O’Neill stumble out of the Roswell Gary Asgard gateway while I was visiting with my father and his team for a diplomat mission. It was a mission to protect me from the wraith, the Wraith had targeted me for an unknown reason. This Colonel O’Neil was speaking in Atlantis, a language that was long ago lost to the earth. It appeared that he had stumbled onto one of our databases and active it and by doing so the device download knowledge of Atlantis, but it also made the man unable to speak English.

He used the newfound knowledge to build an energy boost to the earth gateway and traveled to Asgard to look for help. It was my father who took this new knowledge from his mind. That knowledge was too great for a human mind to retrain. But this colonel had taken the first step to becoming a part of the great alliance. The preposes of the alliance between these races were to keep peace and defined those who could not define themselves.

He returned for the help the Colonel took me with him to earth where I grew up and three years later my father came here to help fight the enemy that came from another world and his ship crash here during the battle and he stayed here meted Charlie and her family fell in love. That is how I came to live on the earth with my father.

**End of Flashback.**

Epps blink at look at me and blink again then nodded his head and waving one of the notes, and Epps said, “these rules, I think it would be great to enforce them at N.E.S.T. Especially rules 1, 3, 6, 8, and 9.” He changed the topic picking up on my reluctance to speak on the topic of mother and her people.

I chuckle saying, “yeah, 8. sometimes, you lose, regroup strike back hard, and fast. I am sure that Iron-hide was love that rule. It practically says blow sh*t up!”

Epps added, “I talked to Lennox, Optimus wants to make the Qatar five and the Autobots week meet outside the base a rule with Sam and Charlie.”

I said, “rule 2 is going to coming in handy if what Iron-hide said about these twins who are on the way to earth. I like to add to these rules one more respect, all living beings, and their beliefs.” Take a sip of my beer. It crisp and light like a young chardonnay.

Epps said, “yeah, Ratech said that these two twins are prankers and Optimus pointed out that Bee, that he is the youngest in earth teams Bee is younger than Sam by year. Sam is 16 years old that makes Bee just 15 earth years. According to Optimus Bee is more mature than these two twins. Who is a frame away from being adults?”

I said, “Ratech says that the twins fight like spoiled toddlers with earth other and they often end up out of commission due to fighting each other more so that the war between Autobots and Decepticons.”

Epps said, “Iron-hide told to Lennox that they always have dins on the helmets because he and every other Autobots taken to bang they helmets together just to get them to stop.”

I asked, “you didn’t come all this way, just to talk about these new Autobots that are arriving on earth soon, did now Epps?”

Epps smile there was pure joy in his eyes and he informed me, “officially no, but unofficially 1. my wife, she pregnant again this time it is a boy. She and my girls are here visiting with my in-laws. Now 2. I did a little digging into the legend of Atlantis, there all kinds of information out there but one thing that they all have in common that they say Atlantis disappeared and I have to know, how does an empire disappear in a day and a night?”

I smiled pointed out, “one thing is the legend says it is not the empire that disappeared, it was the city of Atlantis that disappeared. Atlantis did not disappear it just relocated.”

Epps asked, “how is that possible? I mean a whole city.” take a sip of his beer.

I asked, “Atlantis empire was seven kingdoms under King At-Land, Atlantis city was center of the empire, the central city of Atlantis was where the hall of justice was located. Where King heard the case and made a rule on each case base on the fact and evidence. Sometimes the victim could not come to the court, and so the city was built to go to the victim. The central city could house the whole population of Atlantis. It was a spaceship that would fly anywhere and with the shield, in place, it would be taken deep under the ocean. The unexplained crisis forced Atlantians to relocate the city to the planet Lantea in the Pegasus Galaxy in the middle of the night and that why the legend says that Atlantis disappeared in a day and a night.”

Epps stare at me with a look of amazement and a hint of disbelieve, for a moment before come to his conclusion and said, “okay, now for officially reason why I am here?”

Epps pulled out a piece of paper from the jacket pocket and hand it to me. There was a sticky note on the piece of paper. It was in Brigadier General Jack O'Neill’s, handwriting, he was in charge of SGC. It read two recruits that fit your requirements for the completion of your team. Believe me when I say you know which two when you see the names on the list and they are both backed by Lt. General, George S. Hammond the commander of Homeworld Security.

Take the note I unfold the paper and scared the list of names of the recruits. Sure, enough there were two names that I have known well. Johnathan O’Neill, General’s Colone thanks to outcasted Loki. Asgardian who was throughout of ream for experimenting on humans to find a cure for they gen default. Loki believed that cure could be found in O’Neill gens as he carries Atlantean’s gen. it was the next step in the human evolution. The second name Ken summer, the son of the late colonel Summers. The first military leader of the exhibition team to Atlantis. The colonel was the first earth visitor to fall victim to the wraith. He had been on a friendly visit to an ally planet with a group of Atlantians. When a military managed to wake up a hibernating wraith by killing the hive’s queen. Both this guy would be handy to have on the team against the Decepticons.

That night was it was a good dinner with the friend and family, the next morning the two went on a hike.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of the past that comes back to haunt MAc.

Talking of the wraith targeting me when I was younger has bought up some memories that I have buried. That was how I found myself lay in bed staring into the darkroom thinking about Todd the wraith. Colonel Sheppard my commanding officer had a habit of name each wraith that he came across. There was Todd, Michael, and Steve were three we ran into most through our time in the Pegasus galaxy.

I had to trust Todd the wraith to escape the genii camp. This one event keeps me up at night, the wraith that was caught by the genii. When I had been captured by the genii and kept in a cell at the camp in the genii world. They let the wraith feed upon me daily just enough to keep Todd alive. The feeding was painful. It was unlike anything I had experienced it was torture. Yet I kept my mouth shut, and I still carry the handprint left behind on my body from the repeated feeding upon my body. 

During the last feeding on the day of our escape, something unexpected had happened. My body lit up with a charge, and release electricity to the wraith as he feeds on me. It had to burn Todd's hands causing him to stop feeding on me. 

Once I was safely back on Atlantis, I was told it was something that I inherited from my mother. It is the power that the royal family the top side Asgardians was able to do from birth. That first night back was the start of the series of dreams about Asgard and her people.

The wraith that kept to his word was something new this one was not like any others. This wraith left a parting gift leaving me looking younger than my age, ten years younger. It led the scientist to believes that the wraith DNA may hold answers to eternal youth or even immortality. As I drift off to sleep, my mind is filled with dreams of what had transpired at the genii camp.

** Dream Flashback. **

Off-road planet. team mac is running for their lives. The team was escorting young girls to their day of training to ascend when out of nowhere they were attacked. We came under heavy fire from an unknown party.

Orlin and Janus running towards the stargate. Orlin said, “We must go faster, Jauns!”

Janus replied, “we can only go as fast as the girl's top gear!”

Little behind them, Mac and Amelius race to the cover of some trees, then turn to fire back at whoever is pursuing them.

Amelius informed Mac, “if we make a stand here, we can take them.”

Mac replied, “Negative! We don’t know many we’re up against!” 

She turns and fires another hail of bullets towards their pursuers, then ducks behind the tree again and calls out to Janus, “get the kids back don’t wait for us!”

Janus and Orlin have reached the D.H.D. Janus starts to dial as the Orlin aims her weapon back into the forest.

Janus pointed out, “as if the bullets whizzing past my head weren’t encouragement enough!” The two young girls nodded they head in agreement. 

The gate came to life with a whooshes sound. Janus active his comms and said, “this Janus to Atlantis. We’re coming in hot!”

Mac and Amelius give one last burst of their weapons and runs towards the gate. While Amelius get through the gate, At the edge of the clearing, unseen by the two of them, a man in a long black coat fires a hand-held harpoon-type weapon towards them. The harpoon flies out and impacts the back of Mac’s uniform. She continues to run forward, the rope attached to the harpoon reaches its full length and Mac is catapulted back to the ground. Amelius, unaware of this, charges into the Gate. As the Gate shuts down, Mac, a little winded, raises her head from the ground as men in Genii uniforms run over and aim their weapons at her. The man in the black coat walks over. Mac stares up at him in surprise. It's a cactus Kolya, who bends down and smiles at her.

Mac week up in an underground cell on an unknown planet. Her hands rest on the bars of the door. There appears no one was around. Mac is annoyed she did not kill Kolya the last time because it when against what her people believed. Do not accelerate the natural ascension process of those beneath or interfere in their natural life, and ultimately, death. They must learn for themselves, for the timeline for these people.

She was not alone, she walked to the wall between the cells. There is a small window in it which has two sets of bars separating her from the other prisoner.

It not long before the guards come for her, she grabs hold of the guard's gun but as she is trying to wrestle it off him, another guard runs up behind him and jams a stick into Mac's back. Electricity surges through the stick and Mac, groaning, collapses to the floor.

A Genii wheels an old-fashioned (by Earth standards) television studio camera on a stand into a room. Nearby, Kolya watches as a guard handcuffs John's hands to the back of the chair that he has been made to sit in. John grunts in pain then look up at Kolya as he walks over to face him.

Kolya said, “capture an extraordinary soldier takes extraordinary measures.” 

Kolya turns the camera on, it was live-streamed to Atlantis. He steps aside and reveals Mac sitting behind him with a white scarf tied around her mouth as a gag.

When the Royal family asked to talk with her, she only said, “On my command authority, whatever he asks, don't do it, even.” The guard immediately starts to tug the gag back into position. Kolya laughs and turns back to the camera.

He turns away from the camera, which pans across the room to the door as it opens. Two Genii guards drag in a wraith. Its hair is long and very unkempt, and it seems to be having difficulty walking as if it is very weak. The guards bring the wraith across to Mac, whose eyes widen as she realizes what might be about to happen to her.

Janus said, “Mac could have left you to rot down in that hole when we last met, Kolya. She does not deserve this.”

Kolya pointed out, “Let's be clear, Janus. No-one does.”

King At-Land pleaded, “don’t do this, she is a child don’t do this”

The guards unshackle the Wraith's right hand and take off a leather sheath that was strapped around its lower arm. A guard pulls Mac's jacket open. 

Kolya asked, “The choice is yours! Do we have an arrangement?” King stares at the screen and doesn't answer. He turns and nods to the guards, who release the Wraith. It looks down at Mac and snarls, then slams its hand onto Mac's chest. Mac's face contorts in agony.

King yelled, “Stop, stop”

A guard jolts the Wraith with an electrified stick as two others haul it away from Mac and bundle it out of the room. Mac, a bloodied wound visible in her chest, gasps for breath then looks up at Kolya. She was angry and Kolya stares at her for a moment, then turns back to the camera.

Kolya informed Atlantis King, “We've found that a minimum of three hours between feeding sessions is crucial to ensure the body has sufficient time to recover from the trauma. That's the time you have to decide. Three hours.” Before the transmission ends.

Mac is back in his cell and is sitting weakly on the floor, leaning against a wall. His hair is starting to go grey. The voice from the next cell speaks.

Voice asked, “Do you blame the Wraith or the master?”

Mac replied, “in all the years of traveling planet to a planet I have never heard of a wraith take a human child before.”

Voice said, “they have not, but you got to understand, for Wraith, hunger burns like a fire.”

Still frowning, Mac hauls herself to her feet. Her cellmate walks into view in the window between the cells. Although still in shadow, she sees that it has long, unkempt hair. The figure walks forward so that Mac can see its face. Unsurprisingly, it's the Wraith.

Three hours later Kolya walks across the room, the camera following him, until Mac comes into view, sitting bound and gagged in the chair behind him. The Wraith stands beside Mac. One of the guards unties the sheath around the Wraith's arm. Mac turns her head in dread as the Wraith shakes the sheath off its arm and flexes its fingers, snarling in anticipation. At-Land gazes at the screen in dismay as Kolya turns to the camera.

Kolya asked, “Will you turn Ladon Radim over to me in exchange for your only grandchild” the King doesn't answer immediately. Behind Kolya, John shakes his head minutely.

He turns to his guards and nods his head. They release the Wraith. It turns and holds its hand over Mac’s chest, hesitating for a moment as Mac looks up at it, then slams its hand down. Mac's face contorts as the Wraith roars in delight as it feeds. The King and Janus stare at the screen as the Wraith blocks their view of Mac. Kolya allows the Wraith to feed for about eight seconds, then nods to his men again.

The guards drag the Wraith away from Mac. She gasps for breath through her gag. Her hair is now almost completely grey and her face is sunken and older. She looks like a woman in her mid-fifties. Kolya looks at her for a moment, then turns to the camera. Letting Atlantis know that this will take place again in three hours. The transmission ends. The King gazes at the screen, tears in his eyes.

Three hours later, and they were back on a video call with Atlantis again. looks down as the Wraith is brought into position beside John's chair. Kolya turns to it. Instantly the Wraith slams its hand down onto John's chest. His head rolls back in agony. In the Control Room, the king looks down in anguish. Janus can't bear to look at all. Beside her, Orlin's face contorts in a mixture of fury and helplessness. Finally, he can take no more and, with a cry of rage, storms away. Nearby, Ayiana gazes at the screen in grief. Amelius, on the other hand, glares at the screen as if he's ready to commit murder. Ladon watches with his face wracked with guilt. The Wraith feeds for nearly fifteen seconds, then suddenly it withdraws its hand. 

He said, “She is Never Death. Shall I finish her?”

Kolya looks at it for a moment, then down at Mac, whose face is now very wrinkled. She looks about seventy years old. The guards drag the Wraith away as Mac slumps in his chair. Kolya turns to the camera. This next time he gives Atlantis only two hours before the transmission ends.

Mac, lying on the floor, regains consciousness. Weakly, she pushes himself up onto her elbows and sees the Wraith looking through the window at her. Mac weakly said, “You know, I could've sworn I was gonna wake up dead today.”

Wraith said, “You are strong. Stronger than any human I have ever fed upon.”

Mac said, “You stopped yourself.”

Wraith said, “Yes.”

Mac asked, “Why?”

Wraith said, “Because the longer I feed, the weaker you become ... and we will need what strength you have left to escape. Also, your eye was white for a few seconds there was energy charge on your body.”

Mac stated, “Oh, now he wants to escape!”

Mac is lying on the floor of her cell, asleep or resting. The Wraith stands in the middle of its cell. The door to the cell block opens and four guards come in. Two go to Mac's cell and two to the Wraith's. One of the men unlocks Mac's cell and he and his colleague go inside and drag Mac to her feet and help her walk towards the door. The other two walk the Wraith from its cell. As Mac and she escort get outside the cell, Mac summons all her strength and hurls herself and the guards backward, slamming them against the bars of the cell. While they're still winded, she hurls one of the men to the floor. At the same time, the Wraith grabs one of its guards and hurls him across the floor, then wraps its chains around the neck of the second guard and starts to strangle him. Holding onto the chains with one hand, it slams its right arm against the wall repeatedly until the sheath breaks and drops off. Instantly, it slams that hand onto the chest of the guard and starts to feed.

Over at the other cell, Mac turns to her second guard and elbows him ferociously several times in the throat. The other guard jumps up from the floor and tries to grab her from behind but Mac swings around seize him and slam his head into the bars of the cell.

Back at the Wraith, the guard which it threw to the floor gets up onto one knee and fires his pistol into the Wraith's back. The Wraith roars in pain as he fires six bullets into it. Mac pulls a knife out of the belt of the guard he is holding against the cell bars and flips it across the room, where it embeds itself into the shooting guard's chest. He drops to the floor. The Wraith roars and continues to feed. Mac looks at the face of the guard he is holding -- he looks pretty out of it but just for safe measure Mac punches him in the face and drops him. He looks across to the Wraith, which is still feeding. Leaving it to it, he bends down to one of the unconscious guards and takes a pistol from him. 

The wraith finally finished with its prey, stands up, and walks towards Mac. Mac stands up and looks at it nervously. The Wraith stops and waits. Mac, realizing that it's not going to attack her -- at least for the time being -- tosses a set of keys to it. It starts to unlock its wrist shackles and then those around its ankles while Mac bends down to the guards and takes a radio and another pistol. Its shackles now are undone, the Wraith stands up again and looks at Mac, who looks into its eyes for a moment, then steps towards it and offers it one of the pistols. The Wraith takes it.

It leads the way out of the cellblock. Shortly afterward, they take cover behind a pillar while Mac looks out cautiously at three guards blocking the exit. The Wraith seems more interested in the pistol that it has been given. It holds it up, running its hand along the barrel. Mac turns back to see that the Wraith has inadvertently pointed the gun directly at her head. She slaps it down and glares at the Wraith. She holds up the radio he took and activates it. One of the guards, his back to the pillar, looks down at his radio as it begins to emit static. Instantly Mac runs out from the pillar, grabs him around the neck from behind, and stabs him in the chest.

The Wraith grabs the other guard and snaps his neck. The third guard fires his rifle at the Wraith, hitting it several times in the side. It snarls but doesn't fall. The guard turns towards Mac, who quickly spins around, putting the man he is holding between himself and the rifle so that, as the guard opens fire, the bullets impact his colleague. Mac sticks her pistol underneath the man's arm and fires twice at the guard holding the rifle, killing him. Mac pulls the knife out of the man he's holding and drops him. The wraith walks over, inspecting its wounds. It looks at Mac.

It heads off. Mac ejects the cartridge from her pistol, walks over to the guard she just shot, and takes his rifle before following the Wraith. They run up some stairs and through a long room. The Wraith pushes open the cover of a raised metal hatch and finds itself in the open in the middle of a forest. It's night time. It climbs out. Behind it, Mac hauls herself wearily out. They make they were to the gate; it is well guarded. 

It is now daylight, there coming closer, and instantly, it slams its hand onto Mac's chest and begins to feed. Mac, too weak even to groan, closes her eyes and her face begins to age. The Wraith snarls as it takes her life force. 

Shortly afterward, the Genii guards arrive to find Mac lying on her back on the ground with her eyes closed. She asked herself why did the Wraith take time to move her away from where she was sitting against the tree a few moments before? The Genii ignoring her, look around the area. The Wraith suddenly drops down from a tree and, its strength fully restored, slams its hand into the chest of one of the guards, sending him flying into the trees. It cuffs a second guard to the ground. Two more guards turn and rapidly fire their rifles into it but the Wraith runs forward, seizes their guns, and rips them out of their hands before dropping them, then grabs both of them around the throat and slams them down to the ground. Holding them both down, it shifts its right hand to the guard's chest and begins to feed. The man screams. The Wraith roars with delight. The guard held down by the Wraith's left-hand looks across to his colleague in terror and sees that he ages rapidly.

On the planet's surface, the Wraith walks over to Mac and looks down at her. Mac is elderly, her hair white and thin and her face sunken. She looks like others did just before they die. The Wraith kneels and looks into Mac’s face. Mac raises her head and stares up at it. It reaches out its right hand and places it down onto her chest. Mac screams… As the Wraith scrambles to its feet, Mac also stands up. She's as young and as pretty as she ever was.

Wraith said, “The gift of life is reserved only for our most devout worshippers ... and our brothers.” 

** End of Dream flashback. **

Just has these words leave the wraith’s lips Mac short up in bed grabbing her chest as if she was in pain. Har hands, their blue electricity dancing over her fingers, and her eyes were white. it lit up the darkroom. She had to remind herself that she was on earth, and there was no wraith here. Look at the O’clock it was almost 6 am she could never go back to sleep so she started her Sunday.


	5. AN

Hi dear readers, 

My father pass-away after battling cancer this past year. With covid 19 restrictions it making a difficult situation more complicated. please give me time to sort out my father's affairs before I get back to this story. thank you


End file.
